


Interrupted Diplomacy

by crimsonandwhiteprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Andor does not exist in the canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I made it up, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex, original Star Wars planet, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonandwhiteprincess/pseuds/crimsonandwhiteprincess
Summary: Diplomatic parties was hardly the scene for any of the Knights of Ren. Stiff-necked politicians and manners was not how any of them wanted to spend their night. However there's rarely a dull moment for the Knights and when Jaek challenges Akai to hit on the Princess of Andor to spark some fun, things go hardly the way any of them expected it too.
Relationships: knight of ren/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Interrupted Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixated (On Hiatus and Under Construction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774385) by [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx). 



> Ok, so I absolutely fell in love with @lunaxxx's "Fixated" universe and decided to write some stuff for Akai! Yay! If you haven't checked out her stories you totally should because they. are. fantastic. All the Knights belong to Lunaxxx! Also, I originally wrote this for my OC but didn't really care for the way it turned out so I made a new one! This time its reader insert. Everybody say Oooooo. Anyways enjoy!!  
> (This is formatted so that its best read on reader mode on safari)  
> (P.S. I do have the OC version still if anyone is interested its not much different tbh.)

When Kylo had said they were all needed on a mission on Andor, this is not at all what he expected. He expected to be bashing in skulls with his brothers, not standing around trying to make conversation with strangers. 

It was a diplomacy party meant to calm the rulers of the system that the First Order was capable of more than just war, but also peace. Either way though Akai hated it. Thoroughly. 

“Woah. Akai look.”

Akai was sipping on his wine, content with making fun of politicians with Jaek, when he turned over his shoulder to see what Zakra was looking at. 

_Holy shit._

His eyes traced over your body, taking your form in. You were wearing an all-black strapless dress that formed a deep v down your chest, the panels of fabric on each side of your breasts held together by only a couple of deep red straps, giving him and everybody else a view of your cleavage. 

If that wasn’t enough to do Akai in, the bottom of half of the dress had a massive slit that started mid-thigh, exposing your black strappy heels that wrapped around your entire calf. Your hair fell across your face and Akai was pretty sure that this was the first time he had seen you with your hair completely down. The last thing that caught his attention was the thin ribbons laced around each of your forearms, both the same color as the deep red accents on your dress. 

You strode towards a group of diplomats that were already conversating, subtly interjecting yourself into the conversation. It was surprising how diplomatic you could be when it came to politics, a complete one-eighty from how you talked to Akai. 

You and Akai had met through the both of you begrudgingly attending diplomatic meetings. He had been there as a Knight to protect Hux and Scholar. You had been there as a student, watching as your father discussed terms with Hux. You were the Crown Princess, you had to learn every facet of ruling a kingdom, boring diplomacy and all. 

With each meeting the two of you began to converse more, learn more about each other; and over the span of the few months that he had known you he had become captivated by you. 

He often found it hard to talk to people because they got boring so quickly. But with you it was different. It was _electric._

“Hey you might need this.” Jaek hit his shoulder and offered him his empty cup, “You know for all the drool.” _Fucker._

Akai turned back to Zakra seeing that Shiro and Mika had joined them as well. Kane was apparently talking to Master Ren somewhere else. 

Shiro was the first to speak up, “You know, you better make a kriffing move like pronto.”

He stopped to gesture to the several politicians around the room staring at you. Akai didn’t have to dig around in their heads to know that they all were imagining, their faces said it all. 

Before Akai could defend himself, Jaek gave him a smug smile, “you know everyone can always see you eye-fucking her anytime she walks into the room”. _Of course he would use my own words against me._

“What makes you think I couldn’t make a move right now.” Akai taunted back. 

He knew he was only fueling the fire but he wanted to win. Shiro, Mika, and Zakra stayed quiet knowing not to get in between Jaek and Akai when they were challenging each other. This was going to get interesting and the three of them wanted front row seats to whatever chaos was about to happen. 

Just when Akai thought that Jaek’s smirk couldn’t get any smugger, he continued. “Okay well if you’re so confident in your abilities, then get her attention and make a move.”

Akai didn’t know what came over him to think was going to end well but he was already in too deep and he wasn’t backing down now. He had an idea. An incredibly stupid, reckless idea. 

He looked at Jaek and gave him a shit-eating grin. “You’re on.”

Mika, Shiro, Zakra, and Jaek all turned to watch you and the diplomats. Akai stared you down, completely focused on you. He breathed deeply and searched out for your mind. 

Finding your mind in a crowded room wasn’t as easy as he wished but he had a challenge to win. He waited a few moments, and then he felt you. Your energy hummed in his mind and he could feel everything that you felt. The air on your semi-exposed chest, the soft material of your dress, your subtle feeling of boredom at the meaningless small talk you were involved in. 

_Makers she’s intoxicating._

He had to power forward despite wanting to stride over and ravish you on the spot. Akai had finally wiggled his way into your brain, and you were none the wiser. 

_Great._

He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to flow into yours. He showed you all the dreams that had plagued him since he first saw you; the ones he had of him teasing you until you begged, of him ruthlessly fucking you. The thoughts of how you would taste; and the very real images of him fucking his own hand late at night, hoping get some sort of relief so he could actually sleep. 

He knew that he should have felt some sort of shame in showing you some of his more _explicit_ thoughts, but if he was honest with himself, what he had just shown you wasn’t even the more depraved things that he thought about doing to you. Those were actually pretty tame considering how dark his mind sometimes went. 

Akai heard a brief sputter and cough and pulled himself from your head. When he opened his eyes, he saw you holding your glass of wine while coughing into your other hand, beet red. All of diplomats wearing concerned faces at the sudden outburst. He had accidentally made you choke on your drink. 

_Whoops._

At this point he didn’t care what Jaek thought, seeing you bright red and embarrassed was a win in his books.

While you were recovering from Akai’s mind-fucking, he turned back to face Jaek. “I think I win.” 

Jaek was quick to rebuttal, “I hardly think making her blush is making a move.” 

While Akai and Jaek began to argue what was deemed “making a move”; Shiro, Mika, and Zakra’s eyes were trained on the flushed form that was making your way towards them. They could feel your embarrassment rolling off you in waves and watched as your heels made steady clicks against the floor, sauntering over to them with the power of a future queen. 

“Good evening, Princess. You look lovely tonight” Mika said in a lively tone; loud enough to pull Jaek and Akai out of their bickering. 

“Thank you Mika that is very kind of you.” They all noticed that your voice held no fire or sarcasm in it, instead was steady and cool. 

_The calm before the storm._ Jaek’s thought rang through the rest of the knights heads and they all couldn't help but to agree with Jaek on this one. 

“Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I do believe Akai and I have matters to discuss somewhere privately.” 

_Oh shit._

Akai wasn’t even sure if that was his own inner dialogue or Shiro’s or Mika’s or whoever’s, but at this point it was the least of his worries. He turned to face you, trying to compose himself so he didn’t look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Your smile seemed genuine and if the rest of the knights hadn’t seen what they just happened, they would think that everything was fine and you just wanted to chat with Akai in peace. But they all could sense something darker underneath the surface. Your intentions were anything but innocent. The rest of the knights stood there in silence as they watched Akai get subtly dragged out of the room. 

The two of you made your way down the quiet halls of the palace. A few minutes of silence passed as you navigated the halls, the clicking of your heels the only sound; you hadn’t said a word to him the entire time and the tension between you both could be cut with a knife. 

Akai had fucked up big time, he was sure of it. He was usually for teasing and games but he sensed that he crossed the line with this one; you seemed legitimately angry at this one. 

Ready to admit his wrongdoings he sighed, “Look I’m sorry. I got caught up and…” However, before he could finish, you had him against the wall, your lips forcefully against his.

_Wait, what?_

You wove your fingers through his raven hair, guiding him down to you. Even with heels on he was still substantially taller than you. Akai let his hands travel up and down your sides ruffling the fabric underneath them, loving the feeling of your body pressed up against his. 

He didn’t understand what was happening but he was not in the position to complain about it. 

He could have stayed like that all-day but he guessed that you both would need to breathe eventually. You broke away first, your soft pants filling the otherwise quiet hallway; your eyes met his and for once _he_ was a bit intimidated by the intensity of your gaze. 

“You know its rude to start to mind-fuck someone in the middle of the conversation,” your hands traveled across his covered chest innocently playing with the fabric of his shirt and he shuddered. 

_Is this turning me on?_

You stood on the tips of your toes and craned your neck so that your lips grazed the shell of his ear. Whispering the last part into his ear, your voice was as sultry and rich as the wine he was sipping earlier. 

“And then to apologize? And here I thought you had a spine Akai.”

_Oh this is definitely turning me on._

You let your voice linger for a moment before you untangled yourself from him and stood, looking him up and down. “So are you going to actually finish what you started or leave me with empty promises?” 

He gathered himself, fixing his shirt, returning back to his usual cocky self. 

“Only if you think you can handle it.” 

…

It wasn’t very long until the both of you had reached your room; the palace was big but you knew every shortcut to get to your room the quickest and quietest way possible. 

Pausing outside your door, you quickly surveyed the hallway making sure that there wasn’t anyone sneaking around the wing that could catch wind of what was about to happen. Andor was a pretty progressive place when it came to love, but it still would spark an endless stream of rumors if anyone were to see the princess invite a Knight of Ren into her bedroom. 

Akai followed you into the room as you entered, noticing the way you seemed to relax as you entered your domain. 

The room was so distinctly you; warm earth tones made the room cozy, dozens of books and scrolls decorated one of the walls, and plants and hanging ivy were spread out sporadically. Across from where the bed sat there was a large open balcony, the curtains were drawn back so he could see that it opened up to a view of one of the many waterfalls the capital was known for. 

_Yup definitely her room._

Akai heard a soft sigh from behind him as he looked around and returned his attention back to you, sitting at the edge of your bed unlacing your heels, seemingly having a tough time getting one of the knots undone. 

The sight of you sitting on your bed biting your lip in frustration, he couldn’t help himself from walking over and kneeling in front of you. Akai motioned for you to bring your foot to rest on his thigh, you sent him a questioning glance but he just looked down and started unlacing your heels. 

He was just as surprised at his actions as you were, it was an unusually domestic moment; for the one who always radiated chaotic energy he was acting uncharacteristically calm. 

His enemies knew him as a sadistic killer who took pleasure in inflicting pain and his brothers knew him as a hyperactive smartass who was loyal to the grave. 

There was no denying that he was all those things, for sure, but there was something deeper too. Akai had had lovers in the past but they were mainly just one and done things, things to fill his needs and then just move on. But something was different with you, he didn't want this to be a one time thing, no he needed you. He would never openly admit it, but he craved intimacy and love just like everyone else did; he was only human after all. The only difference was that he had never met someone that fanned the flame, well that was until now. 

Akai dug himself out of his thoughts, he could deal with those later, he had more pressing issues at the current moment; like the beautiful woman staring down at him with an expectant gaze. The feeling of your soft skin under his fingers re-lit the fire from earlier and so Akai did what he always did, talk. 

“You talk a big game, you know that.”

He rose from the floor and stood over you, his hands trailing up your sides as he did, carefully caressing the curves and divots of your body while he pushed you onto the bed. Akai was entranced by the way that your chest gently heaved up and down and at this point he didn’t even need to read your mind to know how badly you wanted him. 

You seemed to notice his distraction, seizing the opportunity, you wrapped your legs around his hips and quickly flipped the both of you so you were straddling his hips. 

Playing with his dark, curly locks, you chuckled. “Oh Akai, you didn’t really think you could turn me into a mess in front of everybody and _not_ have me at least partially return the favor.” 

_Makers, she’ll be the death of me._

You bit your lip and continued, “I do have one last surprise, and I do promise it’ll be the last.” 

He raised his eyebrow at the comment.

_What else does she have in mind?_

As if you had heard his thoughts, you unwove your hand from toying with his hair and trailed over your other forearm to the deep red ribbon that was woven around it and you began to untie it.

Akai’s breath caught in his throat. 

Of course he had dealt with tying people up in the bedroom but he had never been on the receiving end of it; not very many people felt confident enough to try to tie up a Knight of Ren. Akai’s night kept on getting more and more interesting. 

You had finished unwinding both of the ribbons from your arms when you glanced at him, your voice soft, a steep comparison to the hallway. “Akai, I need to know that you're perfectly okay with this, we can stop at any time and I won’t be offended.”

He looked into your eyes and saw nothing but care and concern for his well being, he felt an ache build in his chest. 

_Unusual._

Lifting his hands up to cradle your face, he brought your mouth to his. Your lips were soft against his, the taste of the wine they were both drinking earlier still on both of their tongues. Akai pulled back, the kiss was short but lingered, an affirmation that what you were doing was okay and he wanted you to continue. 

You pulled back and sat straight up, “what’s a good word just in case?” 

Akai knew the word was more for your sake than his, he highly doubted that you would do anything worse than he had already lived through, but he humored you anyway. 

He chuckled “Hm. I think lightsaber is a fun one.” 

Your laughter broke through your dominating facade for a moment, “You're making it really hard to be serious and teach you a lesson.” 

He smirked back at you. 

Akai readjusted, pulling the both of you further up the bed positioning you in the middle so you could have more room, and for good measure he threw off his shirt. 

Sitting up, he pulled you in one last time for a kiss, a slow heat began to build again; but before either of you got carried away again, he broke the kiss and dramatically fell back onto the covers. 

“Okay now I’m all yours.”

He offered up his hands and you understood the weight of the action, knowing that Akai was not submissive for anyone. 

_I never thought I would be on the receiving end of this._

You took his hands and pulled them over his head with palms facing upward making an x, layering the ribbons together, threading them around his wrists securely. Once you were finished, you looped a finger underneath, making sure they weren’t too tight and that they didn’t cut off his circulation. 

Akai noticed the way your eyes darkened after you made sure that his wrists were bound properly, and while he was going to let you have you fun with him, that wasn’t going to completely stop him from teasing back either. 

His eyes trailed down your chest, the roughness from earlier had caused your dress to shift, exposing your breasts more than what they already had been during the party. Leaning down, you started kissing and sucking marks across his jawline, allowing yourself all the time in the world to just enjoy the feeling of his skin underneath your touch. 

You eventually made your way down to the base of his neck giving him a slight nip. Akai couldn’t help but let out a low rumble from the back of his throat as you marked him, your possessiveness over him was like a drug and he wasn't sure who was addicted to it worse, you or him. 

He knew he would get crap from Shiro and Mika tomorrow about the bruises but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Seemingly pleased with the damage done to him, Akai watched as you trailed your hands down his chest and experimentally rolled your hips.

_Shit._

He hadn’t realized how painfully hard he actually was until you started to leisurely move your hips, doing just enough to give him some friction but not enough to get him off. 

Just as you were gaining a rhythm though, you lifted yourself up and started to kiss down his chest, all the while gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes. 

Before you could make it down to his pants you sat up and peeled off your dress making sure to hold his gaze the entire time, only breaking it to lift the fabric over your head, and much to his pleasure, the only thing you had left on was a pair of lacy panties. 

He let himself drink in your image; trying to memorize it all. The rosy hue of your cheeks, the fullness of your breasts, anything and everything he could. He was like a man starved and your body was the only thing that could satisfy his appetite. 

Climbing back over him, you started working on his belt and pants. Finally getting them undone and peeling them off, you brought your face level with his dick and Akai could feel your breath on him even with his boxers on. 

“Quit teasing.” He practically growled at you and he could see you shiver. 

_I’ll definitely be using that information for later._

You seemed to get the hint, finally pulling his underwear off of him, his painfully hard dick springing from the confines of his boxers, hitting his stomach with a soft thud. 

Akai wasn’t naive to the fact that he was bigger than most men, however, he did find it amusing when he noticed your eyes widen when you saw him fully naked. 

_I don’t think very many people realize that being 6’2 means you most likely have a big dick._

Quickly recovering from your staring and you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock; giving him a few slow pumps. Akai couldn’t help the way his hips instinctively bucked up or the hiss that left his lips. 

Satisfied with his reaction, you gave a long lick from the base to the tip before closing your lips around him. You looked up at him as you swirled your tongue around the tip, dipping your head down to deepthroat as much as you could. Using the hand that wasn’t already stroking him, you brought your second hand up and began to massage his balls. 

_Shit._

Akai let out a shameless moan and looked down as his cock disappeared in your mouth, your eyes watering as the spit began to pool around your lips. Your lipstick was smeared and your mascara ran a bit from the abuse; but it was an absolutely divine picture to Akai. It was frustrating not being able to tangle his hands in your hair to get you to go any faster and he knew that if he let you continue he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

He swallowed hard, needing to refocus himself. “Stop.”

His commanding tone caught your attention and you immediately pulled his dick from your mouth to look at him. 

_Good._

“I’m going to give you three seconds to get these fucking ribbons off or else.” 

You bit your lip and your eyes glinted with mischief. “Or else what?” 

_So we’re playing that game now, are we?_

Akai quickly made his point by tearing his hands out of the ribbons, your eyes widening and mouth parting at the sudden display of strength. He sat up and grabbed your waist, he flipped you to your back so that you were on full display for him. 

He sat back for a moment to take you in, making sure you saw the predatory look in his eyes. Your eyes were wide with surprise, hair a mess, legs spread for him, and core dripping, you were the definition of perfection to Akai. 

The feeling of being out of control was a nice change but he wanted, no, _needed_ to show you who was really in charge. You had taught him a lesson, and now it was time for him to teach you one. 

His hands ghosted up your calves leaving goosebumps in their wake before landing on the backs of your thighs. Akai squeezed, bruising the delicate flesh underneath and he could hear your breath hitch. 

“This is mine.”

Traveling up the curves of your hips and sides, he let his hands wander to your chest as he massaged your breasts, slowly rolling your nipples under his fingers as you writhed underneath him.

“These are mine.” 

Akai had another ace up his sleeve; not quite done teasing you yet, he wrapped a hand around your throat and gave it a slight squeeze. His hand fit perfectly around it and he couldn’t help but love the way he sensed the slight panic course through your body as he held you. It wasn’t enough to cut off your air completely but enough to show you that he could do anything he damn well pleased with you and you had no power to stop him. 

“ _You_ are mine.” 

He stared straight into your eyes, giving you a sadistic grin, “You had your fun, I say it's time I return the favor.” 

Still keeping one hand on your throat he allowed the other one to trail down to your cunt, feeling the slick that was starting to coat the inside of your thighs. Pulling his hand up so both of you could see it, he moved his fingers so you could see the stickiness on his fingers. 

“So wet from just sucking my cock? Honestly I’m flattered.” His voice was taunting, almost sinister. 

Akai slipped his hand back down to your core, barely grazing your clit as your hips wiggled to gain some sort of friction. Moving lower, he circled the outside of your entrance before slowly dipping a finger into you, giving a few deep pumps. Pleased with how well you were already taking him, he gradually added another finger. 

You were quickly losing yourself and if your panting and moaning wasn’t an indicator that you were already close to coming, the way you were shamelessly grinding your hips on to his fingers was.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” You practically whined as Akai felt your walls flutter around his fingers. 

You were so close, all you needed was a little push. However he had different plans; just as he started to feel you tense, he quickly took his fingers out and released your throat. The sudden feeling of emptiness left you gasping. 

“Only good girls who beg get to cum.” 

Using the force, he pinned your arms to your sides making sure you couldn’t touch yourself; taking the time to grind his hips down onto your already oversensitive clit. He was determined to let you know that the only pleasure you would be getting would be from him and him alone. 

Grabbing his length, he rubbed the tip along your sex covering himself in your slick before pushing his entire length into you. Inch by inch, Akai felt your warmth envelope him, slowly allowing you to adjust to his cock. 

_So tight._

It took everything in his power to not cum inside you immediately; he refused to let himself look like an inexperienced teenager. 

Sitting back on his ankles, he pulled your hips off the mattress and started to quicken the pace. Your breathy moans filled the room, you were unable to form any sort of thought as Akai brutally slammed into you.

“No witty comebacks when you're filled with my cock, huh?” 

You were a sight to see. The way your tear-stained cheeks burned red, the way your kiss-swollen lips gasped whenever he thrusted especially deep into you, the way your tits bounced in time with his thrusts. All of it drove Akai mad. He began to feel you clench around him, holding him like a vice-grip, and he knew that you were close.

“Akai. _Pl-please_. I can’t. I can’t-”

You felt pitiful. Frustrated tears streamed down your cheeks as you sobbed underneath him unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“What is it Princess? Do you think you deserve to cum?”

You nodded your head fervently desperate for any sort of release. “ _Yes, yes, yes-_ ” 

The fierce, dominating woman that had the confidence tie up a fucking Knight of Ren from earlier had disappeared and all that was left was a helpless and needy Princess who was shaking uncontrollably. 

Akai leaned over you so that his body was completely pressed against yours, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm. 

“Open your eyes.” 

You pried your eyes open to look into his, having difficulty keeping them open as you lost yourself to the pleasure. 

“You’ve been a good girl for me, Princess. So obedient.” 

Rewarding you for your good behavior, he let your hands out of the force hold they were under. He closed his hand against your throat for the second time that night, but this time he had no intention of letting go. As he cut off your air, he stared into your eyes. 

“Cum for me.” 

Akai wasn’t sure if it was the asphyxiation or the words that did you in, but once he felt your walls flutter around him; he knew you were gone. 

You saw white as pleasure overtook your body. Your back arching up almost painfully as you spasmed around his cock, your mouth opening into a silent scream. Akai groaned as he felt your newly freed hands shoot up to his back, nails digging into the skin leaving deep scratch marks that would last. 

You barely could think as you came down from your high but you knew Akai was quickly losing himself in his. Barely registering the sound of your voice as he started to feel himself slip, he heard your wrecked voice. 

“Cum inside of me.” 

_Fuuuuck._

With a loud groan, he suddenly stilled, his muscles tense. The coil inside him snapping as he spilled himself into you giving your body as much as it could take and then some. You could feel his cum coat your walls, the warmth spreading deep inside you. 

His breath was uneven as his body recovered and sagged against yours. He felt all the pent up tension leave his body and the only thing left was an overwhelming sense of fatigue, the two of you just layed there in each other's embrace, still connected, trying to catch your breaths. 

Akai felt your hands rub over the scratches on his back, comfortingly soothing them over. Pulling his softening cock out, he lifted his face from your neck, smirking down at you. 

“Shit, if that's the reaction I get from teasing you, I'm going to do it alot more often.” 

“Stars above, you're insufferable.” 

Before he could say anything else, you pulled him back down to you, kissing him deeply. 

* * *

“I don't even get how this can even be considered a party. Parties are supposed to be fun.” 

“I'm pretty sure Shiro’s whining must be a universal constant at this point.” 

Kane’s voice cut through the air and Shiro groaned. He looked over to see that Kane and Kylo had finally finished talking to whatever annoying-ass politician they were talking to earlier, and joined their group. 

Conversation flowed between all of them for a few minutes when Zakra asked about what the politician wanted to discuss with the two of them, Kylo standing there silently as Kane explained the situation. Kane was promptly cut off mid-sentence when Kylo sensed something off. 

Clearing his throat, Kylo calmly interjected. “Where’s Akai at?”

Zakra paled, while Shiro and Mika grinned like two school boys. 

Jaek nonchalantly spoke up, “Oh. He’s off fucking the Princess.” 

Kane lost his shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that last little epilogue part is just a fun extra part that I wanted to include because I can't NOT write Kane's reaction. 
> 
> Wow. So what if I told you guys that this was my first ever fully written fic? And what if I ALSO told you that this was the first smut I ever written?? Because both are true lol. Yup. Anyways, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and I couldn't have done it without all the support in the discord. I seriously love all those people bunches! Thanks for reading I really hoped you enjoyed! I also really wanted to thank Luna. Like dude. I don't think you realize how much joy and fun your writing brings! Thanks for letting us all be nerds together!! Love you!


End file.
